Mañana
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil es decirle adios a la persona que amas?... Yami x Yugi


Bien antes de que me fusilen, les diré, nunca he hecho un fanfic de Yu Gi Oh! Por la simple razón que nunca me gusto el yaoi, pero después de 4 años de fidelidad al yaoi me dije, _"por qué no hacer un fanfic de Yami y Yugi?" _así que aquí lo tiene hice este oneshot así por que tendrá continuación pero con otra historia espero les guste.

Titulo de la canción: Mañana  
Cantante: Myriam Hernández

**~MAÑANA~  
**

Aquí estoy, nuevamente llorando por ti.

¿Cuántas lagrimas he derramado? no lo sé, lo único que realmente se es que después de _"Mañana" _nada volverá a ser igual, ¿Por qué te tienes que ir cuando apenas comienzo a conocerte?, ¿Cuándo por fin me doy cuenta de lo que reamente siento por ti?, las lagrimas caen pesadamente de mi rostro, abrazo nuevamente la almohada tratando con ello menguar un poco mi dolor. El rompecabezas del milenio comienza a brillar, se que estas a punto de aparecer y no me equivoco al ver tu espíritu frente de mi.

- _¿Qué pasa Yugi? _- me preguntas al ver mi tristeza.

- Nada - contesto ocultando mi rostro en la almohada para que no me veas llorar.

- _¿Seguro? - _preguntas nuevamente.

- Si, solo estoy cansado - te digo tratando con ello que tus dudas desaparezcan.

- _De acuerdo _- te resignas al ver mi resistencia a hablar contigo - _Entonces te dejo descansar_- dices finalmente antes de comenzar a desaparecer.

_-"Después de mañana ya no estarás aquí, tengo que decírselo... Aun cuando se cual será su respuesta_ "- Pensé antes de ponerme de pie a abrazarte por detrás.

_- ¿Yugi?_

- Lo siento...

- ...

- Lo siento tanto Yami, me preguntaste si pasaba algo y trate de fingir pero no pude... Es solo que yo... - finalmente te suelto, la voz no sale de mi boca.

_- Yugi_ - te volteas para verme de frente, acaricias mi mejilla retirando las lágrimas que no dejan de caer.

- No quiero...

-...

- No quiero que te vayas... Por que yo te... te... - no logro continuar ya que tus labios están sobre los míos, mas lagrimas caen de mis ojos al sentir aquella caricia tan soñada para mí - Yami... ¿Por qué? - hablo al verme libre de tus labios.

_- Yugi... Yo también siento lo mismo que tu_.

- ¿Pero cómo?... Yo siempre pensé que tu no me...

_- Ni yo mismo sabía que estaba enamorado de ti... Nunca me había enamorado de nadie así que nunca supe lo que era el amor o como se sentía... Pero cuando Rafael te alejo de mí, me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí no solo como amigo, sino también como la persona que amaba... Te amo Yugi... Y siempre lo hare._

- Yami, yo también... - te veo sonreír al saber que correspondo tus sentimientos - Yo también, te amo.

Finalmente siento tus labios nuevamente sobre los míos, siento tu amor, tu pasión y tu deseo con aquel simple acto, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos tratando de fundirme contigo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esta noche sea eterna y que no te vayas de mi lado, pero sé que no puede ser, que tu vida está en tu pasado, en Egipto con tu gente y no aquí a mi lado. Dejas mis labios para acariciar mi mejilla.

_- Yugi, se que esta es nuestra ultima noche_ - hablas tomando mi mano, alzándola para besarla para luego mirarme a los ojos - _por eso... ¿Me dejarías mostrarte lo mucho que te amo?_

- Yami.

- _Comprenderé si eso no es lo que deseas._

- Yami - tomo tu rostro entre mis manos para colocar mi frente con la tuya - has que esta noche me sepa a eternidad.

- _Te amo -_ dices para besarme de nuevo y tomarme entre tus brazos y colocarme suavemente sobre la cama.

- Yami - mis mejillas comienzan a tornarse rojas al sentir tus manos desabrochando mí camisa, tus manos están frías y hacen que mi cuerpo se estremezca con tu tacto.

- _Yugi... Te amo tanto_ - besas mi cuello mientras acaricias con tus manos mi pecho y comienzas a quitarme lentamente la camisa, la cual cae al suelo.

- Yami... aaah - dejo salir un gemido al sentir tu boca en mi pecho, mi cuello, mis brazos hasta llegar a la parte más intima de mi cuerpo.

_- Eres tan hermoso mi pequeño ángel_ - mi cara está completamente roja, tu mirada me intimida tus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi pantalón, metes tu mano debajo de él para tocarme más profundamente, al sentir aquello te detengo con mi mano, te sorprendes al ver en mi rostro los nervios y el miedo que se habían a apoderado de mi - _¿Tienes miedo?_ - Preguntaste dejando tu labor para acercarte a mi rostro y colocar tus brazos alrededor de mí.

- Es que yo... nunca he... Es mi primera vez - solté con los nervios a flor de piel.

_- También es la mía._

- Yo pensaba que tu... bueno...

- _Yugi yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie, estuve atrapado por más de cinco mil años en el rompecabezas del milenio hasta que tú me liberaste, además siempre espere encontrara a esa persona a la cual amaría el resto de mi vida y con la cual quería vivir esta experiencia tan llena de amor y deseo_.

- Yami.

_- Te amo -_ besándome nuevamente.

- Hazme tuyo - digo sin más - hazme sentir que lo que sientes por mi - sonríes continuando tu labor.

Bajas lentamente mi pantalón aventándolo a alguna parte de la habitación, dejando ver lo excitado que estaba cierro mis piernas, la vergüenza se apodera nuevamente de mí, me sonríes y suavemente separas mis piernas para colocarte en medio de ellas, comenzando a besar cada rincón de mi intimidad.

- Aaah... - gemí al sentir tus labios en mi miembro, lentamente siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, lo único que quiero es que sigas y me hagas sentir de esa manera tan placentera - Aaa... aaah - gemí mas fuerte, lo metes en tu boca y comienzas con un suave movimiento que hace que gima como loco - Yami... mas... mas fuerte - te digo y obedeces , se que pronto acabare lo siento dentro de mi - Yami me voy a... aaa... - no logro avisarte, y me corro dentro de tu boca - Yami lo siento yo no...

- _Sabes delicioso me amado ángel..._ - dices mientras saboreas los últimos rastros mi esencia.

- Yami - digo totalmente sonrojado, veo como te deshaces de cada prenda de tu cuerpo, dejando ver tu bien marcado pecho, el cual toco al colocarte encima de mi - Yami... Yami... - comienzo a desabrochar tu pantalón ante tu mirada, la cual tiene un aire de lujuria y deseo.

_- Yugi_ - dices mi nombre al tomar tu miembro, gimes enterrando tu rostro en mi cuello al sentir las suaves caricias que le brindo a tu hombría, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande, aumentando en mí las ganas de que me hagas tuyo.

- Yami - haciendo que nos levantemos en la cama, te bajo los pantalones y lo veo... ¿Quién iba pensar que estabas tan bien formado?

_- ¿Pasa algo? -_ preguntas al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

- No, nada - digo sonrojado, lo tomo con mis manos y lo meto en mi boca tratando de darte el mismo placer que me diste

_- Yugi -_ apoyándote en la pared con una mano _- Yugi... sigue... así..._ - gimes para mí, es tan hermoso oírte decir mi nombre, colocas tus manos en mis hombros retirándome de mi labor _- ¿Estás listo para lo que viene?_ - mirándome a los ojos.

- Si... hazme tuyo - me recuestas nuevamente en la cama y te quitas los pantalones dejándolos en el suelo.

_- Te hare vivir el paraíso._

- Ya lo estoy viviendo - colocas tu mano frente de mi y von tus dedos acaricias mis labios los cuales metes en mi boca, hago lo mismo que hice contigo minutos tras, dejándolos lo mas húmedos posibles, puesto que me hacia una idea del por qué de aquello

- _abre tus piernas_ - susurras a mi oído, te obedezco sin más _- relájate_ - comenzando a meter lentamente uno de tus dedos en mi.

- Yami... duele.

_- Relájate si no te va a doler mas._

-...- suavemente entra y sale dentro de mí, después introduces un segundo y tercer dedo, el cual saca otro quejido de mi parte - Yami... ah... - entran y salen brindándome una placentera sensación.

_- Es hora_ - susurras, sacando tus dedos para colocarte en medio de mis piernas, se lo que viene pero no logro dejar de sentir miedo -_ mírame_ - tomando mi mentón, logrando que le mire a los ojos - _aquí estoy, no te are daño lo prometo_ - besándome, mientras lentamente entras en mi.

- Yami - siento como poco a poco entras, no logro contener mis lágrimas y tú no dejas de besarme - Aaah... - gimo al sentirte totalmente dentro de mí.

- _Yugi... estas tan estrecho... aaah..._

- Yami... no te muevas aun.

_- Te esperare no te preocupes_ - mirándome a los ojos y regalándome una sonrisa.

- Muévete - hable, indicándole que ya podía seguir.

Comienzas a moverte dentro de mí, dejando atrás de apoco el dolor que sentí al principio, ahora solo puedo sentir que el placer me invade, tus manos me abrazan y me levantas de la cama para que quede sentado sobre de ti, para penetrarme más profundo.

- Yami... Aaah... si... sigue... - gemí sin más.

_- Yugi... te amo_ - decías mientras aceleras el ritma de tus envestidas.

- Yo también, siempre te amare - dije besándote.

Siento que el clímax está por llegar mi cuerpo lo sabe y el de él también, aun cuando queramos alargar nuestro encuentro no podremos, no logro contenerme y termino antes que tu.

- Yami - digo mientras siento aun tus envestidas.

- _Yugi... aaah...-_ terminas dentro de mí, me abrazas mas fuerte como no queriendo soltarme _- te amo_ - dices besándome.

- Yami... nunca me olvides - digo comenzando a llorar, ocultando mi rostro en tu pecho.

_- Jamás lo hare_ - alzando mi rostro con tus mano - _tampoco lo hagas tu._

- Nunca, siempre estarás en mi corazón mi amado Yami.

_- Me gusta oírte decir mi nombre._

- Yami - besándonos nuevamente - No quiero que el mañana llegue.

_- Yugi_.

- Si te derroto te irás y me dejaras solo.

_- Yugi, sabias desde un principio que tarde o temprano sucedería._

- Pero no a si, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo?

_- Por qué no puedo seguir ocupando tu cuerpo, a la larga te hará daño y no quiero que pase eso_.

- A mi no me importa mientras puedas seguir aquí a mi lado.

_- Pero yo no, no podría seguir viviendo así, haciéndote daño._

- Pero Ya... - besándome.

- _Es mi decisión, la cual es que me venzas mañana._

- Entonces lo de esta noche no significo nada para ti - comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

_- Claro que si, Yugi toma esto no como un adiós... Si no como un hasta pronto._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_- Dijiste que nuestro destino era estar junto no._

- Si.

_- Pues, tal vez en algún tiempo distante tú y yo podamos estar juntos y no separarnos más._

- Yami...

_- Así que el mañana aun está por venir... ese mañana en el cual tú y yo podamos estar juntos para siempre._

- Lo sé - llorando mientras nuevamente me besas comenzando nuevamente nuestra entrega.

* * *

Al fin el día llego, la luz se coló por nuestra ventana despertándonos, te veo vistiéndote poco a poco, esta pensativo, lo sé siento tu tristeza ya que aun nos une el vinculo del rompecabezas, trato de no llorar, pero las lagrimas salen nuevamente, te das cuenta que he despertado y me tomas en tus brazos para abrazarme fuertemente.

_- No llores, prometiste no hacerlo._

- Lo siento.

_- Es mejor que te vistas, todos están esperándonos._

- ... - simplemente asentí, levantándome para vestirme mientras el solo mantenía su mirada fija en el rompecabezas.

Minutos después, coloque los objetos del milenio en una bolsa, mientras el solo me miraba con una sonrisa, le prometí no llorar y lo haría, aun cuando eso me destrozara por dentro.

_- ¿Estás listo? -_ pregunto.

- Si - me coloque el rompecabezas en mi cuello.

_- Nos están esperando_ - dijo antes de tomar mi rostro y besarme, para después desaparecer y entrar en el rompecabezas

- Es hora - dije saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Caí de rodillas, había hecho lo que no quería, derrotarlo en la batalla, al fin era libre, para regresar a su tiempo, con su padre, amigos y la gente de su reino la cual lo necesitaban, era libre para irse y dejarme nuevamente solo, te oigo venir hacia mí y puedo ver en tus labios aquella sonrisa.

_**Todo acabó, de ti ya no hay nada**_

_**Sé que es mejor dejar que te vayas**_

_**No sé si me arrepienta mañana sin tu mirada  
**_

- _Felicidades Yugi, bien hecho_ - hablar al ver que no me levanto vienes hacia mí y pones tu mano en mi hombro - _oye, un campeón no se pone de rodillas, esta fue una gran victoria para mí y para ti._

- Me concentre tanto en el duelo, que olvide lo que significaría ganar este duelo, al vencerte te he dejado libre, para siempre.

- _No, tú has abierto una puerta para mi, gracias a ti mi espíritu podrá descansar al fin regresare a donde pertenezco, el destino nos unió por una razón, y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, ambos detuvimos el retorno del juego de las sombras, y ambos hemos crecido en este trayecto_

- Te extrañare.

_**No dormiré, hoy no tengo ganas**_

_**Sé que también la noche es muy larga**_

_**Las lágrimas me llenan la cara**_

_**La angustia de estar equivocada**_

- _Te das cuenta que nunca nos separaremos, todo la bondad y el amor que tú me diste y el valor que yo te di permanecerá en nosotros y eso siempre nos unirá._

- Lo sé.

Observo como el ojo de ubya comienza a brillar, sabiendo muy dentro de mí lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Miren que le paso al ojo? - dijo Joey.

- Ahora que el ritual se ha completado el ojos de Ubya que se encontraba dormido a despertado y ahora el espíritu del faraón que había estado atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio ahora es libre - decía Ishizu mientras tú te alejabas para colocarte frente del ojos de Ubya - A llegado la hora de tu nombre mi faraón.

_**Mañana, mañana**_

_**Será otro día y tendré calma**_

_**Buscaré la forma de vivir sin ti**_

_**Hoy necesito llorar**_

_- Soy el hijo del rey Acnankamon, mi nombre es... Atem_ - la puerta se abre mientras tú comienzas a entrar en ella.

- Faraón - gritamos antes de que entres y te detienes.

- No te vayas - grito Tea.

_**Mañana, mañana**_

_**Tendré las fuerzas que hoy me faltan**_

_**Seré libre y volveré a pensar en mí**_

_**Hoy necesito llorar.**_

- Con que así es como acaba - decía Tristán - crees que puedes venir a cambiar la vida de todos y luego largarte

- Faraón se que al cruzar esa puerta tu espíritu finalmente será libre y eso es lo mejor pero eso no es justo, se que deberíamos alegrarnos por ti, pero no es posible cuando te alejan de tu mejor amigo - dijo Tea.

- Oye Faraón, lamento darte una mala noticia tú no te vas, por que todo lo que nos has enseñado se quedara con nosotros - Decía Joey con una sonría en sus labios.

_- Claro._

_**Cómo lograr sacarte de mi alma**_

_**Para comenzar si hay algo que falta**_

_**Yo sé que es imposible olvidarte**_

_**Sin ti yo tengo que acostumbrarme**_**.**

Te veo entrar nuevamente al portal pero no puedo contenerme y comienzo a llorar nuevamente, te prometí no hacerlo, pero mis lagrimas no dejan de caer, mis pies se mueven y corro tras de ti.

- ¡Yugi! - gritaron todos la verme correr.

- ¡Yami! - grite haciendo que te detuvieras.

_- ¿Yugi?_

- Yami - te abrazo fuertemente - Te amo- digo ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

_**Mañana, mañana**_

_**Será otro día y tendré calma**_

_**Buscaré la forma de vivir sin ti**_

_**Hoy necesito llorar**_

_- Yugi... Yo también._

- siempre te amare, no lo olvides.

- _No lo hare, jamás_ - acercas tu rostro al mío para darme lo que sería nuestro último beso.

- A dios, mi amado Faraón - te suelto agachando la mirada.

- _Adiós, me amado Yugi Y recuerda siempre lo que te dije_ - sueltas finalmente mi mano, para adéntrate completamente dentro de aquella luz, haciendo con ello que la puerta se cierre.

_**Mañana, mañana**_

_**Tendré las fuerzas que hoy me faltan**_

_**Seré libre y volveré a pensar en mí**_

_**Hoy necesito llorar**_

Todo comienza a derrumbarse, haciendo con eso que los artículos del milenio caigan dentro de la tierra, salimos corriendo de la tumba del faraón, para que finalmente quedara sellada.

- Ahora que el faraón ha regresado al otro mundo los artículos se han sellado.

- Así que es el fin.

- Si, lo es - dije con tristeza.

- Yugi - hablo Tea - se que será difícil vivir sin él pero... tal vez... Algún día...

- Lo sé, se que algún día lo veré, aun cuando me duela su partida.

Pero siempre tendré presente tu recuerdo dentro de mi corazón, se que será difícil vivir sin ti, pero sé, que algún día, te volveré a ver mi amado Faraón.

Después de todo el _Mañana _está por venir.

**~FIN~**

Bien, es el primero que hice y tal vez me salga mejor en la continuación de este fic, pero quien sabe... Nos vemos, si les gusto dejen sus comentario si no... También... Nos vemos.


End file.
